


H U G S

by OvvCheck



Series: Enemyti [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Albert is very insecure abt everything, M/M, Martin is in love, and also drunk on strawberry soda, another sketch from my phone, this is WAY before Malneirophrenia btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvvCheck/pseuds/OvvCheck
Summary: Albert and Martin discuss stuff after having two bottles of beer and a soda.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Enemyti [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780426





	H U G S

"You are *hic* quite a good person" Martin muttered, trying to shake the remains of apple-orange soda-pop out of the bottle. (Soda-pop - a name of a popular soda, that means nothing but sounds good in ads)  
"Oh you, shut it" Albert lazily waved at him.  
"N-no, i won't" he smiled, "Because you are. And you need to hear that, don't you?"  
"I don't need to hear sh#t, Marty. I lived like this my whole life, I can do it a little longer"  
"A 'little' longer, huh?.."  
"A lot longer" he growled with annoyance.  
"Alright… *hic* alright, mr Big Bad Wolf…"  
"Where did that come from???"  
"Oh, just a thought"  
"Ok"  
They sat in silence for five more minutes.  
"Well then, maybe, if you don't wanna hear how good you are as a person, then you'd like to hear, how good of a villian you were?"  
"Was i now?" Albert let out a snicker, "I dunno… the entire city seemed to be much more interested in you"  
"That doesn't mean much. What do masses know? Are THEY supervillians? You were an incredible one, anyway" Albert turned away, trying to hide his flaming ears. Due to a certain factor, alcohol didn't make him easily excited, but it did, in fact, make him more easy to embarrass.  
"You sure?"  
"I worked with you for years!" Martin's eyes suddenly sparkled, "I've seen you screw up, then change then improve and- and- and that was the best! You were the BEST- my apologies, THE WORST supervillian the world has ever seen!"  
Silence fell, Albert watched his ex-arch-enemy take a deep breath in and exhale, and then repeat. He looked at him with pure confusion.  
"You mean. The Worst?"  
"Yes!"  
"Marty?"  
"Yeah?" He smiled, a smile so shiny it could attract not only the entire city, but a flock of crows.  
"… shut it, will ya?"  
Martin laughed and put the soda bottle aside.  
"Wh- what. What are you doing?"  
"This, my drunk friend, is what we call "a hug" "  
Albert awkwardly hugged him back.  
"Tell me when it'll get uncomfortable" said Martin and gently stroked his hair.   
Albert thought it was the perfect comedic timing to say "now", but it'd be a big old lie. It wasn't. It was the opposite of uncomfortable, warm and cozy, caring.  
"Is this enough?" Martin tried to slowly pull away, knowing that Albert doesn't feel too good about the whole embrace thing.  
"No"  
"Ok then" he smiled again and Albert was sure it was even more shiny than before.   
"Just let me know, alright?"  
"Yep. Not now"  
"Not now it is…"

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is wondering, "Mr Big Bad Wolf" is a reference i did for myself, since i am absolutely sure that these two woould be wolves if they were animals. Wolves are very sweet in a family/couple sense, btw. They do stuff together, they're loyal... oh to be a wolf


End file.
